Heartless?
by ElektraMackenzie
Summary: Marilyn, the heartless girl. That's how an outsider would describe her. That's not how Abigail describes her. She sees the good in the girl sat beside her, absorbed in her book. As for Marilyn? Well, she's already got Abigail as a weakness, she doesn't need the other two. Especially Will Graham. But she can't help it. [Will/OC/Hannibal. Slight Abigail/OC.] Please review.
1. Abigail, my best friend

**A/N: Okay, I was kinda reluctant in writing this because I didn't think I could put my ideas onto paper (or Word in this case) but here it is. This is a Will/OC/Hannibal fic with slight Abigail/OC because Kacey Rohl is stunning (and because I can). :P**

**WARNING: Contains underaged OC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannibal.**

* * *

"Everyone has thought about killing someone one way or another, be it your own hand or the hand of God. Now think about killing Mrs. Marlow," Will Graham flicked the switch of the presentation so that the image moved onto one of a pale, middle-aged woman laying on the wooden floorboards in her blood.

"Tell me your design, tell me who you are," Graham finished off his lecture as the beautiful yet emotionless ebony haired girl noticed a man enter the lecture room.

The students got up to leave, so did she. She was not interested in what the man had to say to Graham nor did she want to see Graham's reaction to the man. She knew that they were familiar with each other with the way Graham slightly stiffened when his eyes very briefly flickered to his right but still continued to keep his eyes focused on the desk in front of him. The other man greeted Graham whilst the girl left the room at her own pace.

* * *

"Abigail. Don't be ridiculous. He is a complete fool," the girl said, her dimples showing as she pronounced each word.

Abigail Hobbs rolled her eyes at her best friend, "Marilyn, you have to admit, he is pretty good looking. I mean look at that surfer blonde hair and those brown eyes. Not to mention that body."

Now it was Marilyn's turn to roll her eyes, Abigail was shy towards others but when it came to Marilyn she was as open as ever. "Yes, he may be. But that still doesn't excuse the fact that he is an idiot."

"Alright, alright. I still think he's good looking. So, do you wanna come to mine later on?"

Marilyn looked at her friend with something that resembled close to disbelief written in her sapphire blue eyes.

"You already know the answer to that, Abigail. Don't ask stupid questions."

"Fine. It was worth a shot," Abigail sighed.

Marilyn went back to reading her book as Abigail wondered how the girls mind worked. She had began to go to Will Graham's lectures just recently and whilst the people there were in their twenties, Marilyn was only sixteen years old. She probably knew a lot more than Will Graham, Abigail mused. Marilyn still went to her school though, they wouldn't allow her to take her exams earlier even if she knew everything.

Her eyes then drifted across Marilyn's porcelain face and her mixture of both soft and sharp features, her eyes were big but not abnormally so, framed with long, dark lashes. You'd think that it would give her an innocent look but it made her look 'hard ass' in Abigail's opinion. She longed to run her fingers down Marilyn's cascades of raven black hair that reached up to her small waist. Her overall figure was slender yet curvy but was hidden behind the baggy full sleeved shirt that she was wearing. Finally, Abigail's gaze went back up to her soft, rosy, tender full lips. Abigail wished she could kiss her lips, but knew that even if Marilyn did kiss back she would later say that it didn't mean anything. She'd always had a crush on Marilyn even if she did prefer guys, there was no way that anybody could just disregard her natural beauty.

Abigail sighed, "Bye Marilyn, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye Abi," Marilyn responded, without raising her head from the book.

Abigail's heartbeat quickened as she heard Marilyn's nickname for her, which she only used when she wanted to.

* * *

Marilyn found out that Abigail was in the hospital a few days later. She was absolutely furious. Her calm exterior was beginning to fade as she wished that Garrett Jacob Hobbs was alive so that she could personally torture him and then kill him slowly for even attempting to hurt her best friend.

She arrived at the hospital and rushed to the the reception. "Abigail Hobbs. Which room is she in?"

"What is your relation to the patient?" The lady behind the desk asked.

"I'm a close friend."

"You have to fill the-"

Marilyn cut her off, "Listen lady, I don't have time for this right now. Just tell me where she is."

The receptionist gave Nyx the room number, terrified of the girl in front of her and Marilyn dashed off to the hospital room.

Marilyn entered the room to find Abigail Hobbs integrated into an elaborate weave of life-saving technology. There was a grey haired man sleeping in a chair next to her bed, holding her hand, offering a tiny comfort.

"Can I help you?"

Marilyn turned in surprise to notice Graham sitting on one of the couches in the room.  
Will Graham took in the sight before him slowly, the girl had a dishevelled look, probably due to the fact that she had ran to get here. Her shirt was close to falling off her right shoulder, revealing the soft, creamy skin there. His eyes stopped momentarily on her firm breasts, but then immediately blushed when she snapped him out of his thoughts. "No. I'm here to see Abi."

"You know her?" Graham enquired, desperate to hear more of the girl's sweet, raspy voice.

"No, I'm just here for a random girl who I know nothing about, except her name," Marilyn replied, sarcastically.

Will looked uncomfortable and avoided eye contact with Marilyn.

"Mr. Graham, why are _you_ here?"

He looked surprised that the girl knew his name. "How do you know my name?"

Marilyn rolled her eyes. "I do go to your lectures every week."

"I've never seen you."

"No? You don't really notice anyone do you? Don't really like being sociable, huh? Besides, I sit at the back. I make sure that no one can see me." Marilyn stared at Will for a while. "So. What _are_ you doing here?"

"I killed her father."

"You saved my Abi's life," Marilyn stated with the slightest hint of admiration.

"Yeah. How do you know that?"

"Is that your favorite question?" Not waiting for him to answer Marilyn continued, "I always had a feeling that there was something off about that bastard."

Will didn't respond. He didn't know how to respond.

"I reckon this man saved her life too. Anyways I'll be back when you two aren't here. See you at the lecture tomorrow."

"Bye... Wait," Marilyn stopped and turned to face Will, "What's your name?"

"Marilyn Coleman."

* * *

**Review please? :) And yes, I changed her name, I already have two OC's with the same name. And I really like the name 'Marilyn'. :)**

**Elektra :) x**


	2. Grateful

**A/N: Hey.**

**Lilyadamsxx: Here ya go :)**

**Guest (1): Thanks :)**

**Guest (2): You do realise that people have that name? ****lol. She may have mary-sueish traits but I won't make her a Mary-Sue. Thank you so much :)**

**Alison: There will definitely be more Marigail but remember that there is only a little Abigail/OC.**

**Kendra Luehr: Thanks for reviewing! :) I hope this chapter answers your questions. That explains why your writing is one of the best I've ever read :) I want to take some classes but I always look for someone to go with and my friends aren't interested in that sort of thing :P Again, thank you so much for reviewing.**

* * *

Will Graham arrived at the lecture room after everyone had settled in. His eyes immediately wandered to the back of the room, searching for those beautiful sapphire blue eyes. Finding them behind a young man, reading a book. He wondered why he hadn't noticed her before. Her long, luscious locks were tied back into a bun; Will longed to remove the hair tie from her hair, so her hair could once more, cascade down her back. Her small, creamy and smooth neck was in perfect view as she was turning the pages of the book.

The class applauded as soon as they spotted him. She didn't. Her eyes had never left the book.

"Thank you," he said, uncomfortably. When they kept clapping, he said, "Please stop that."

Marilyn raised her head, meeting the eyes of Will. Her eyes danced in amusement yet she did not allow herself to smile. Will averted his gaze away from Marilyn. The mains lights switched off, only leaving the sidelights on.

"This is how I caught Garrett Jacob Hobbs," Will turned to the letter on the screen. "It's his resignation letter. Does anybody see the clue?" A couple of people raised their hands reluctantly causing Marilyn to roll her eyes. _What idiots_. Apparently Will had noticed Marilyn's expression because a faint smirk appeared on his lips. "There isn't one. He wrote a letter, left a phone number, no address, that's it."

The image on the screen changed to one of Garrett Jacob Hobbs, Marilyn turned her attention to the screen. She wondered in curiosity as to why Will had shot him ten times- not that she minded. Quite the opposite in fact. Even ten bullets is merciful for the bastard.

"Bad book keeping and dumb luck," Will added shortly.

What Will had put up on the screen next made Marilyn's blood boil; there was an image of her Abi and the bastard. Abi looked happy with her father in that moment and for one fleeting second she didn't hate Garrett Hobbs, but that feeling passed as quick as it came.

"Garrett Jacob Hobbs is dead. So the question now is to stop those his story is going to inspire," Will looked down then back up. "He's already got one admirer. A copycat."

When Will had finished the class got up to leave as Marilyn waited for a bit.

"Mr. Graham?"

Will's attention instantly went to the girl who was walking towards him. There was a fire in her eyes which made him nervous. Well, even more than usual. Before she could say anything a woman with dark brown, loose curls, with blue eyes that were almost grey entered the room.

"How are you Will?" She asked, not bothering with the usual greetings.

Will looked at Marilyn. "I believe you wanted to say something, Marilyn?"

Marilyn looked towards the woman. "I can wait, Mr. Graham. I'll be outside once you are finished."

Will nodded not taking his eyes off of Marilyn as she walked out of the door, his gaze lingering slightly on her ass. He quickly met the woman's eyes before replying, "I have no idea."

"I didn't want you to be ambushed."

"I wasn't ambushed," Will said hesitantly as if thinking about what she had said.

"Ambushed is later. Immediately later. Soon to now. When Jack arrives, consider yourself ambushed."

Jack Crawford came in when the all of the students had left the room. "Here's Jack. How was class?"

"Um, they applauded. It was inappropriate.

Crawford had then explained to Will that he wanted Will to get therapy as to which obviously Will denied, saying that he did not need therapy and that it couldn't help him. "Excuse me, I have a student outside who wants to speak with me, I don't want to keep her too long."

Dr. Bloom left as Jack said that he didn't want any arguments so Will had to go to therapy. He left shortly after as well after saying to Will that he has to see Dr. Lector.

"Marilyn?" Will called while packing up his worn out briefcase.

"Yes, sir?" Her sweet, raspy voice replied.

"Please come in, and don't call me 'sir'," Will demanded.

"Yes ma'am," Marilyn replied wittily. Will could hear the smirk in her words even though her expression was devoid of all emotion. Except the fire in her sapphire blue eyes, which now gave them a blazing blue effect.

"What did you want?" Will enquired kindly.

"You look distressed. Even more than usual. What did they say to you?"

Will shuffled slightly. "Is this what you wanted to ask?"

"No. Crawford talked to me before I went to the hospital to see Abigail. He think's that she is a suspect... Along with me."

"You?" Will asked in disbelief.

"Yeah... By the way thanks for saving Abigail." Marilyn paused for a moment before asking again, "So what _did_ they say to you?"

"I have to see a therapist. His name's Dr. Lector."

Marilyn almost looked amused. "And why would I want to know is name?"

Will shrugged, looking uncomfortable once more. "He also helped save Abigail Hobbs' life, he stopped the blood in her neck from pouring out."

Marilyn looked thoughtful for a second. "Do you mind if I went with you? I mean, to thank him?"

Will realized this would mean that he would have more time to talk to Marilyn so he agreed. "Sure."

"Great."

"You have dogs?" Marilyn enquired as she sat in the passenger seat, tilting her head towards the backseats.

Will looked surprised. "Er- Yeah, how-"

"You have different types of fur in your backseat, but they aren't that different, suggesting that you have the same type of animal but just different breeds. As for the dogs? Well, you just seem like a dog person, unless I'm incorrect and you've got a different type of animal."

Will looked in awe at Marilyn. "Wow... I- I mean yeah, you're right I have quite a lot of dogs."

"Thought so." Marilyn said this with disinterest and looked straight ahead. Will did the same.

After a while Will decided to break the silence between them. "How do you know Abigail Hobbs?"

Marilyn's eyes flickered to his. "She's my best friend."

"Isn't she 16 years old?"

"So am I."

Will's jaw dropped and his eyes became wide as if he was contemplating something in his head.

"H-how come you're allowed to sit in my lectures?" Will stuttered, trying to regain his composure.

"Jack Waters. He's an agent for the FBI, he saw my grades and I went through a 'special' exam, and I passed."

"So, you're like a child genius."

Marilyn's face hardened. "I am NOT a fucking child."

Will's eyes dropped down towards her cleavage then back up. He didn't back down as he retorted, "You're sixteen, you obviously are."

Marilyn huffed slightly before facing away from Will.

He kept stealing glances every now and then until Marilyn said, "I'm not blind y'know, I CAN see you."

Will blushed and started to stutter slightly. "N-n-no- I er- I wasn't..." He trailed off but continued blushing as he faced the road, his head shying away from Marilyn's gaze, which was full of amusement and curiosity. Marilyn decided that she liked seeing Will blush so if she could, she'd do it again. Besides he called her a child, she wasn't going to make things any easier for him.

"We're here," Will stated awkwardly as he parked the car.

"Really? I thought we parked here just for fun."

Before Will could stop himself he rolled his eyes at Marilyn's sarcasm. This notion didn't go unnoticed by Marilyn as her eyes shone with amusement.

Entering the building, Will looked around nervously before walking towards Dr. Lector's office.

He knocked on the door with Marilyn beside him.

Dr. Lector opened the door to find Will Graham standing there with a beautiful young woman. "Hello Mr. Graham, hello Miss?"

"Coleman. Marilyn Coleman. It's nice to officially meet you Dr. Lector." Marilyn shook hands with the doctor.

"Officially?" He questioned, after he had finished shaking Marilyn's hand.

"Yes. I saw you with Abigail Hobbs at the hospital the other day. I wanted to thank you for saving her life."

Dr. Lector gave a small smile. "You are welcome."

"Will. I've got to go, I'll see you later. Bye Dr. Lector."

"Bye." Will looked like he was going to say something else but was hesitant to do so because of the doctor.

"Miss. Coleman. I would like to invite you to dinner tonight. I would also like to discuss Abigail Hobbs with you, if that is okay with you." Dr. Lector hoped that she would say yes.

Will looked up towards Marilyn wondering what she would say; he didn't want her to go but it was her decision.

Marilyn's expressions showed conflict but reluctantly agreed. "Sure, what time?"

"6:00pm. If that suits you."

"Yeah, that's fine. See you then."

"Goodbye, Miss Coleman."

_Why did I do that_? Marilyn chastised herself whilst she was walking towards Abigail's room at the hospital._ I probably have to wear something that is out of my comfort zone_, she thought to herself.

Stopping abruptly outside Abigail's room, she inhaled deeply before entering the bright, white room.

Marilyn frowned when she saw Abigail hooked to all the wires, if one was looking closely at Marilyn they would have saw that she had just the slightest hint of concern in her eyes.

"Abigail..." She murmured softly whilst stroking the other girl's soft, brown hair.

Marilyn wished she could have prevented what had happened to Abigail and felt angry at herself for not being there for her friend.

She laid her head next to Abigail's and drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Please review? :P**

**Elektra.**


	3. Dinner

_**A/N: Hey :)**_

_**Hypnotist:** If by 'now-ish' you mean a few weeks :P Oopsie Daisy ;) I'm glad you like it._

_**PsychoBeachGirl88:** I'm glad you like it! :)_

_**mai xun: **Oh my God! Thank you so, so, so much! :3 You should definitely write a fic, whether it's similar to this or not. I would read it :)_

_**Merthurr: **Thanks man :) I'll try, but I'm not sure how I would pursue that :) Do you have any ideas? My character is like that because well, you'll have to find out ;)_

_**Guest: **Omg. Thank you! I doubt it's the best, it's not even remotely close to the best :/_

_**YourEnchantingDesire: **I'm afraid Marilyn IS sixteen. Sorry to disappoint :( Thanks for your review though._

_**Avis11: **Thanks dude! :)_

_**IPut a-SpellOnYou15:**__Can I just say, I love your pen name :) Thank you so much! Now love me and gimme my virtual cookies! :D_

* * *

Walking towards her lecture room from her dorm room at the academy, Marilyn saw that Will Graham was walking away from said room. She decided to follow him to pass time; she would have gone to the lecture but something about Will Graham lured her in, whether it was interest or just plain curiosity. Though Marilyn was positive that it was the latter. Will Graham's brain was something that she wanted to familiarise herself with.

"Mr. Graham," she called out in her raspy drawl. Will noticed that if she wasn't bothered in talking to someone, she would draw out some words, which made her seem even sexier.

_Sexy_, now that was a new one in Will's description of people.

Will stopped in his tracks and turned to face Marilyn. "Shouldn't you be at the lecture."

"Yeah." Marilyn shrugged.

"Why aren't you there?"

"Didn't feel like it." Marilyn replied honestly.

Will wanted to know why she'd follow him rather than go to a lecture. "And you decided to follow me because..."

Marilyn looked at Will sheepishly before straightening her stance. "You happen to be less boring than the lecture. Today we have this guy who doesn't know what he's talking about so, can I join you? If you don't mind that is?"

"Er- I'm not sure you're allowed to go to the shooting room," Will replied earnestly. He mentally kicked himself for sounding like he didn't want to be around her.

"Shooting room?" Marilyn looked slightly offended at the fact that Will had 'dumbed' the target practice room down for her. "You don't have to talk like that y'know."

"Like what?" Will questioned.

"Like, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sorry." Will had the decency to look embarrassed. "You can come with me if you want. If anyone asks- well, I'll just make something up on the spot."

Marilyn nodded, following Will as he continued to make his way towards the room.

Will took a gun and Marilyn stood beside him; he gave her ear muffs and took a pair for himself.

His stance changed as he aimed towards the target.

Marilyn observed the way his muscles flexed snapping out of her thoughts once Will had shot the target.

Will turned to face Marilyn and saw that her cheeks were tinted red. "Are you okay? Do you wanna leave?"

Marilyn shook her head, glaring at Will slightly before taking the gun from him; she held a firm grip on the gun and shot at the target.

Will's jaw dropped slightly at the perfect shot and stared at her incredulously. "How- where did you learn that?"

Marilyn shrugged nonchalantly, though inside she was bursting with pride. "The Firearms Training Unit won't allow me to attend the sessions because I'm too young. So I sneak in when no ones around, I'm pretty sure Crawford's seen me though." She looked at Will through the corner of her eye before gritting her teeth and continuing to talk. "What bullshit. They'd trust idiots with firearms but not a sixteen year old with a brain."

Will sensed the anger that was waving off of Marilyn and couldn't help getting turned on as her grip on the gun tightened when she shot at the target once again.

Will held his hand out for the gun and continued to shoot.

Marilyn saw Beverly walk in through the corner of her eyes. She'd seen the woman around the academy often and brushed her off with disinterest.

"I'll leave now." Marilyn said, once Will had spotted Beverly.

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Who was that?" Beverly asked looking at Marilyn's retreating figure.

"One of my students."

"She's very pretty." Beverly said, taking note of Will's facial expressions.

_Very pretty is an understatement_. "I guess." Will shrugged.

* * *

Changing into a pair of blue skinny jeans, a short-sleeved white top and a black blazer, Marilyn had set off for Hannibal's house.

Knocking on the door, she adjusted her hair which was pulled back into a high ponytail.

"Good evening, Miss. Coleman." Hannibal answered the door just as she had stopped fiddling with her hair.

"Good evening, Dr. Lector." Marilyn didn't smile but her greeting was warm. Well as warm as it could get for her.

"Please call me Hannibal."

"Then I insist on you calling me Marilyn."

Hannibal smiled, leading her to the dining table. He pulled one of the chairs out for her and Marilyn almost smiled at his politeness.

"I hope you enjoy boiled rice with chicken." Hannibal said once Marilyn had sat down and Hannibal had taken her blazer, leaving her in her white short sleeved shirt. Hannibal's eyes dropped down to her well developed chest before shaking his head lightly and maintaining eye contact.

"I do." Marilyn replied, her eyes wandered to his cheekbones, they looked so sharp that she wondered if she slapped him, she'd cut herself.

She wasn't really used to eating fancy dishes nor did she want to. She lied to Hannibal about enjoying boiled rice because she'd never tried it. It was rare for her to feel embarrassed but she was. Her diet consisted of takeouts and microwaveable food, sometimes ordering something healthier to eat.

Once they had both finished their dinner, Hannibal questioned Marilyn about Abigail. "Is Abigail Hobbs important to you?"

Marilyn's eyes hardened slightly. "Yes."

"How long have you and Abigail had a relationship for?" Hannibal knew he was pushing his luck but he had to know where Abigail Hobbs stood in Marilyn's life, he couldn't afford to do something he'd regret.

Marilyn narrowed her eyes slightly at the handsome older man. Her voice was laced with thickness that suggested she may be angry. "What are you trying to imply, Dr. Lector?"

"Nothing. Just your friendship with Abigail."

_Yeah right_. "Since we were fourteen. I met her in one of the music workshops the school held. She asked for my help in how to play the piano, I gave it to her."

Hannibal hid his surprise well. "You play the piano?"

"A little." Marilyn replied, wanting to stop talking about her interests.

Hannibal sensed this and moved onto the next topic. "Why are you interested in Will Graham's course?"

Marilyn nearly sighed, knowing this topic would have came up sooner or later. "I'm not."

"Then why-"

Marilyn cut him off with irritation written on her features . "There's this agent at the academy, he saw my apparent 'skills' and told me that the FBI could use it. I had no choice in the matter, the guy basically pulled a Nick Fury on me."

"Nick Fury?" Hannibal enquired, disregarding her rudeness for a moment.

"Google it."

Hannibal nodded. "You cut me off before that was very rude of you."

"I know. But you can't change the way people are because they'd then be fake. If you point out these things, the people you speak with will watch everything they say to you. It may even result in them lying to you." Marilyn took a breath before adding, "I wasn't trying to rude, it just happens sometimes. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I assume you do not like being questioned about why you do the things you do?"

"Yeah, I'm having a hard time being here with you. You're a psychiatrist, Hannibal. You psychoanalyse it's what you do." Marilyn admitted, begrudgingly.

"I see." Hannibal gazed at the girl with curiosity, wondering how could he could get to know her without annoying her too much. It seemed like a touch of the wrong subject would set her off and he didn't want that.

Hannibal wanted to see this young woman again.

* * *

**_Did anyone catch the BBC Sherlock reference? :P Review you gorgeous people, you. _**

**_Elektra :)_**


End file.
